The Battle of worlds
by Haci Anfang
Summary: Alright, first of all, this is a re-written story of an old one, and I hope it is easy to read, the credit goes to Vic0911, anyway the description- Mario, faces challenges he's never faced before, along with the help of some new, and old friends, he attempts to deal with the many problems falling into the kingdom, can he survive the long journey to free the kingdom forever?
1. The day that started problems

One afternoon, the two friends Mario and Bowser were walking along the road while Luigi is at home playing cards with his best friend Toad.

While Mario and Bowser were walking around, they saw a castle with cement walls and red roofs. At first they didn't recognize the castle. It wasn't until they got to the doors and saw the symbol of a Royal Family, but not just any royal family, the greatest of them all, the Toadstool family. Mario and Bowser figured that the people inside were not going to let them in, so they started walking back home When they heard that the gates start to open, they were in a panic and dove into some bushes nearby, watching the gate.

What they saw wasn't what they expected, but it was even better. What they saw were two princesses, the first was unmistakably Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom and the other one was Princess Daisy from Sarasaland. They watched as the two princesses started walking down the road. Mario and Bowser were so dumbfounded they didn't move, all they could do is stare at the two beautiful princesses. They stayed that way for a long time, it wasn't until Mario made a move to catch up with the princesses who were already disappearing over the hill.

When he caught up to them, they looked confused, so Mario introduced himself. "Hey, my name's Mario."

The two ladies said in unity: "Nice to meet you." After a few minutes of Mario talking to the two ladies, Bowser finally caught up. Huffing and puffing. Mario asked him if he was okay, and Bowser replied with a nod. So they continued walking.

They walked past Mario's house were Luigi and Toad were still playing a long game of War (with the cards). As they were walking by, Luigi spotted Mario and went to greet him. After they high fived, Luigi noticed the princesses for the first time, and said: "Oh… I'm sorry your majesties, didn't meant to iterr-"

Peach cut him off saying: "No need to apologize, we were only having a friendly conversation, nothing seriously important."

"Yeah.", Mario chimed in, "Don't sweat it bro." he patted Luigi on the back, making him feel better. He went back to his Card game with Toad and Mario, Bowser, and the princesses continued walking.

After a few hours they arrived at Sarasaland, Daisy turned to everyone else in the group of 4 and said: "Thank you for walking me home, have a safe trip back." She gave Peach a hug, and turned around and walked away, going home.

Peach said: "well, guess it's time for me to walk home."

Mario said that he'd walk with her, and she agreed. So they started walking back, with Bowser trailing behind.

When they got to the castle, Peach invited Mario in and told Bowser that she was sorry he couldn't come in. When he asked why, she said that her father doesn't allow koopas in the kingdom. Bowser looked hurt, but said: "Oh... Well, that's alright." He turned to Mario and told him: "Have fun, dude." and they fist bumped.

A few hours pass and Mario was eating dinner with the Royal family after Peach insisted, stating that without Mario she would have walked home alone, making it easier for a Koopa to kidnap her. After dinner, the king told Mario that he should get home, because his friends are probably worried about him. Mario took his advice and left, bowing once to both the princess and the King.

Later that night. Bowser still seemed hurt after what happened at the castle. Mario tried to cheer him up, but to no avail. Mario asked him: "Why are you being such a big baby?", sounding playful.

Bowser didn't seem to notice and got mad saying "Well, maybe if you weren't a huge jerk then I wouldn't be sad right now." They got into a serious argument, which almost escalated to a fight if Toad didn't step in between them. Bowser and Mario shared a few curse words and Mario, furious now, said nothing, while he watched Bowser leave.


	2. The worst day in the Mushroom Kingdom

5 years have passed since then, and no one has seen Bowser since. Over the course of those five years, Mario became one of the two royal guards, together with Luigi and he also started dating Peach. Luigi started dating Daisy 5 months ago as well.

Then one day while Mario was walking outside, he heard a crash, and a man scream. in pain. He ran towards it and what he saw he couldn't believe. It was Bowser holding Peach. Mario just yelled "B-Bowser? Is that you? What are you doing here with Peach?"

Bowser just laughed and said "Call me KING Bowser."

That's when Mario noticed the real king lying limp 4 feet to his right. Mario gasped, ran and crouched by the King's side. He was still alive, but dying quickly. There was no way he could survive what Bowser did to him.

Mario looked up at Bowser and yelled with tears in his eyes: "Why? After all those years, why?"

Bowser again laughed. "YOU are the reason why, Mario." As he jumped, Mario reacted, caught the back of his shell and went with him. Bowser landed on his feet with a thud, but Mario wasn't so lucky. He was thrown off Bowser's back, hitting a rock. He got up, little dazed, and faced Bowser who was still holding the crying Peach.

Mario said: "Bowser. Put the princess down gently, it's bad enough you killed her Father in front of her, if any physical harm comes to her, I will personally **rip your shell of your back**."

Bowser laughed. "Okay." He dropped peach, she hit the ground with her head and was knocked out.

"And now back off from her." Bowser did it with a smile. Mario ran over to Peach, picked her up, never taking an eye of Bowser and set her down against a rock. Then he turned back to face Bowser, who was standing there with a smug look on his face.

Mario was so furious, he lunged at Bowser and knocked him backwards. He knew that the only way to defeat Bowser without killing him was to get him on his back. But Bowser seemed to notice Mario's gaze, so he tried to take a cheap shot and aimed to hit the princess with a fireball when Mario deflected it with the wrench he had in his overalls.

"How dare you try to hit the princess?" Mario is careful not to say "my girlfriend" cause that would only put her in more danger.

Bowser simply said: "All's fair in a war, Mario. You taught me that"

Mario had no idea what he was talking about, so he just lunged at Bowser again, but he was ready this time, but that, again, is just what Mario wanted. As Bowser went to punch Mario, he grabbed his fist and started spinning him. Bowser started yelling.

"I've always wanted to see a flying turtle." He let go, sending Bowser flying. He landed on the ground about 10 feet away from Mario, spinning on his back. He yelled in fury: "I'LL BE BACK MARIO, JUST YOU WAIT!"

Then, like magic, he disappeared. Mario looked around and realized that he knew where he was. He was at the same spot where he and Bowser met, 5 years ago. Mario was sad, but he didn't want to show it. He went over to Peach, knelt beside her and examined her wounds.

She coughed and opened her eyes, asking "Uh… Mario, what happened? And where's Bowser?"

"I can assure you, he's gone. But he's also still a threat." After that, Mario carried Peach back to the castle where they were greeted by all the Mushroom people, Luigi and Daisy inside. But none of them looked happy. Mario knew why, they had just lost the best king that the Mushroom Kingdom ever had and the nicest, bravest man Mario knew.


	3. The plan

Mario and Peach were in the planning room, trying to figure out what they're gonna do about Bowser. A Toad comes in and informs the princess that he heard of a plan about Bowser attacking the kingdom in a few days.

Peach turned to Mario and said: "We need to set up defences and sentries."

"Already on it." Mario grabs his Mushphone, calls Luigi, tells him to get Yoshi and get to the castle as fast as he could. He also suggested that they should have a Toad around almost every corner inside the castle with Peach agreeing, then Mario called Lakitu, asked him to be air support and keep a lookout from the sky.

After he hung up he placed his hands on the Table where the map of the castle was and told peach that he could guard the main entrance.

She denied it instantly, stating: "I need you here beside me, I feel much safer with you by my side."

Mario blushed, replying: "Okay, Peach, but who will guard the main entrance?"

"I was thinking we could get Luigi to do it, but we need him to be close by, so we could have backup if we need it."

"What about Wario and Waluigi, you know that they'll do it if we pay them enough gold."

"But Mario, I don't have enough gold to pay each of them without starving many of the toads!"

"I never said you have to pay."

Peach was shocked. "No Mario, I could never ask that much of you, you already do so much."

"Peach. The kingdom and your safety are more important than the money I have." Peach just simply nodded.

Mario and Peach left the planning room as Luigi came running at full speed, crashing into Mario and sending him backwards. "Ahh, Luigi, where did you come from?" Mario choked.

"You told me to get to the castle as fast as I could. I thought something bad happened!" He helped Mario up.

Mario informed Luigi about Bowser's plan and their plan to counter it.

"Where am I needed?"

"I need you by my side, bro, but out of sight. That way, if he catches me by surprise you could surprise him as well." Luigi nodded.

Later outside, Mario called Wario and Waluigi to set up the deal. "Okay you two, I have a deal for you. For the next week, you'll have rooms here in the castle, and I will pay you 4,000 gold bars each to keep a close watch on the Main door, deal?"

Wario and Waluigi replied excitedly: "DEAL!"As they arrived, they shook hands with Mario.

Shortly after that, Peach called Mario. "Mario, I need you to meet me and Toad in the planning room."

"We just left there", Mario thought to himself. He went back anyway.

As he got there, Peach informed him: "Toad spied on Bowser and his minions and what he found out is very important."

Toad said: "Mario, Bowser plans to invade the castle tonight, we need to get prepared quickly!"

"Toad, we have defences all throughout the castle. Lakitu is outside being our eye in the sky and Wario and Waluigi, after being bribed, are guarding the main entrance. The only way Bowser could get in is through the warp pipes, which Luigi and Yoshi have already blocked all. Or better said, they left one open."

"Why did they leave one open?"

"Cause it's a newly built one that only me, Luigi and Peach know about. Well, Yoshi kinda does now, but he's very loyal to us."

Toad nodded. "Alright, princess. Where do you need me?"

"I need you to watch the back door." Toad quickly rushed to the position she described. Peach turned to Mario. "Let's hope these defences work."

"I know they will, you are the one directing this and you're very clever." Mario and Peach locked eyes and out of nowhere, Peach started crying. Mario got confused and worried. "What's wrong?" He went to comfort her.

"I… I miss my dad", She cried into Mario's shoulder.

"It's okay Peach, he'd be very proud of you. You became a great princess"

She looked up at Mario with puffy eyes and replied sniffling: "Thank you, Mario."

"You're welcome. Now let's get back to kicking Bowser's ass."

She nodded and started wiping the tears from her face, but Mario stopped her and handed her a towel from his front overall pocket. "Thanks." When she finished cleaning up, Mario walked with her out of the planning room to the kitchen to get her something to eat, because it usually helps against sadness.


	4. The second attack

It was half past 7 and they were preparing for bowsers invasion, but strangely it never happened. Confused and worried, Peach told everyone to not let their guard down.

While she was talking with Mario, Bowser was already inside the castle from a secret tunnel of his. "Oh, man. This tunnel gives me so many memories. When did I dig it? 5 ½ Years ago? Even before I met Mario. It feels like yesterday."

A toad saw him, but snuck away and ran towards Mario. As he got there he told Mario what he saw.

Mario got confused. He asked himself "How'd he get in without us knowing?" But he didn't have time to wonder, Bowser was inside the castle and about ready to surprise the princess, who had her back turned.

Mario had an idea. A crazy and stupid idea, but it was their last hope to avoid a surprise attack. "Alright, go and inform Luigi." He whispered the plan to the toad and the toad ran of to Luigi's post. Meanwhile, Mario stood beside Peach and whispered the plan to her.

"Do you think it will work?"

"It has to." She nodded, and they both faced the gates. The fate of the mushroom kingdom was now in the hands of Luigi. Bowser was sneaking up on Mario and Peach, but Luigi and the Toad waited in the shadows with a trap set that will capture Bowser. Or at least hold him still long enough for Mario to react.

Bowser was tiptoeing towards Mario and Peach, making Luigi activate the trap. Mario does a backflip and begins to drag Bowser out of the castle. Bowser's minions were gathered at the gate to the kingdom, but Mario knocked Bowser out and placed him on a elevator shaft, that was used to get up large amounts of soldiers quickly. Once he got Bowser up, he Lifted him, making all of Bowser's minions stand in shock, as Mario threw Bowser as far as he could.

As the army didn't move, Mario jumped down and pulled out a wrench, which scared the army and caused them to finally run.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS" Bowser was embarrassed.

The next day, the whole mushroom kingdom was celebrating the win with wine, cake, chips n dip, music, and all kinds of events.

Mario and Peach stood on the Balcony and looked at the stars. Peach then kissed Mario. Not on the cheek, but on the lips. Even though it was a short kiss, it felt like hours for Mario.


End file.
